The Power of Control
by Z.P. Parsons
Summary: It seems like it could be a normal year, until people start acting strangly and nobody knows why... Co-written with a friend of mine!!
1. Prologue

The Power of Control  
  
(A/N: I would just like to say that I don't own any of the characters or settings in this fic. All of it (except if I invent any characters) is owned by J.K. Rowling.  
  
I would also like to thank my friend for beta-reading this for me. She also co-wrote some of this. Leah Samson belongs to herself.)  
  
1 Prologue  
  
Draco Malfoy rolled over in bed; he couldn't sleep, not with the racket downstairs that his parents were making.  
  
"They should have sent you to Azkaban where you belong!" He heard his mother, Narcissa, screech in her usually calm and soothing voice. Not this time – it was angry, crisp, and loud. Draco knew that his parents must have been arguing again. They always did – it was a regular thing to not be able to sleep at his house when he was there during the summer.  
  
He heard his father retort, "They never would have been able to keep me in Azkaban if they tried, because now that Lord Voldemort has returned, all of his loyal servants are safe! And all who oppose us will die!" Draco could tell that this statement was aimed directly at his mother.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" his mother exclaimed.  
  
His father cut in, "No. But if you get in my way, you will suffer!"  
  
At this, there was a loud crash; his mother had evidently thrown a dish at his father. Draco dragged himself up from his bed and went downstairs to take a look.  
  
He knew that his mother couldn't adequately defend herself against his father, Lucius, because ever since an argument last summer in which she almost killed Lucius by accident, his father had denied her a wand. Draco hid behind a corner and peered around so he would not be seen.  
  
"Don't you dare do that again!" his father yelled, while almost spitting down at his mother. He raised his wand at her. "Crucio!", he yelled. His mother's body shook violently and she dropped to the floor. She began to scream in agony  
  
Draco emerged form the corner. Blue eyes blazing furiously, he shouted, "Don't you dare hurt my mother!"  
  
Lucius turned to face his now 17-year-old son. Shifting his hands in his pocket, fingering his wand, he said silkily, "I can do whatever I choose, I am the senior member of this house." Draco gave a menacing look and slowly advanced towards his father. His father backed off. He now looked frightened of Draco, probably because Draco was now 17 and a lot stronger physically than his father.  
  
"Stupefy!" Draco yelled. His father dashed out of the way. Lucius turned toward Draco and raised his wand. Narcissa lunged at Lucius, but he could sense her. He turned and knocked her down with his arm. She fell to the floor, slumping sideways, blood trickling down her delicate cheek.  
  
Lucius faced his son calmly. "You know, I've been really hoping that I wouldn't have to do this, but…Avada Keda-agghhh!!!!!!!  
  
Lucius keeled over on the floor, he looked down at the source of his pain. He saw a sharp, expensive blade sticking into him from his back, blood soaking his robes. Lucius fell to his knees, clutching his back in pain, his faced scrunched up trying to bear the throbbing of the knife. Draco had thrown it in defence of his mother.  
  
"Why Draco… Why…?" Lucius groaned, "I'm your father…"  
  
"You're no father of mine!" Draco spat, turning to go help his mother up.  
  
"Y-you w-will p-p-pay…f-for what you've d-done…" he stuttered. Finding his silk-like voice once again, he said, "You can run, but you can never escape Lord Volde…" The rest of the word was cut off when Lucius Malfoy's head dropped to one side. Draco left his mother for a second to inspect his father. The blood had stopped. So had his pulse. He was dead, unmistakably, with the blade still sticking in his back. 


	2. The Invitation

Chapter 1  
  
The Invitation  
  
(A/N: I don't own any of the characters or settings in this story (except if I invent anything).  
  
"Why Harry dear, it's so nice to see you!" Mrs. Weasley said, glowing, while giving Harry a bear hug. She had to tip-toe a bit because Harry was now quite a bit taller than Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"And Sirius! So good to see you again too!" Harry had asked his godfather, Sirius, who he was now living with during the summer, if he could stay at the Weasleys' for the last bit of his summer break. Sirius didn't object – he followed Harry to the Weasleys'. Who could turn down a boy who had just gotten his acceptance letter as Head Boy? Harry didn't want to mention it to Ron, afraid of his resentment, and he kept it inside.  
  
Harry could remember when Mrs. Weasley would have never let Sirius into her house. He couldn't blame her; he had been a convicted killer. Except nobody but Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore knew that he was wrongly accused at the time. Sirius's name had been cleared, and he could now live out in the open.  
  
"Harry!" Harry heard Ron yell. Harry looked up to see Ron coming down the stairs, but if he hadn't known that it was Ron who called him, he would have never known that it was really his redheaded, freckle-dusted, overly defensive best friend. Ron looked completely different from what he normally looked.  
  
Ron had always been the one to be the last to grow. He was the last one when it came to height, he was the last one whose voice had broken, and he was the last one to mature in general. Ron was always behind everyone else. However, it seemed that Ron's body took a big leap forward, and now he looked at least 2 years older than when he looked when they left Hogwarts for the summer.  
  
Ron's parents weren't especially pretty, or handsome, but Ron had obviously got this gene from out of nowhere. Ron looked fantastic, better than Harry could ever have hoped to look. It appeared that now, in their seventh year at Hogwarts, Ron finally got something that Harry didn't. Harry now found out that Ron had no reason to be resentful towards him – who was still five foot six, gangly, and skinny.  
  
"Well, Ron, you look great!" said Harry attempting to hold back his miniscule jealousy.  
  
"Thanks Harry! I grew a lot over the summer," smiled Ron with a look of pride on his face.  
  
Harry looked up the stairs to see Ginny coming down the stairs. Harry noticed that with all this growing and maturing in the Weasley family over the summer, Ginny was no exception. Harry stared at her in awe. Her auburn hair was knotted in a sophisticated twist, framing her tanned face perfectly.  
  
Harry felt Ron's elbow in his side. Ron had become very protective of Ginny as of late. He obviously felt that since he was older, it was time to protect his beautiful sister.  
  
"Harry!" Ginny called. She ran down the stairs and gave him a big, running hug that nearly knocked him over. Harry felt relieved, obviously, because Ginny still admired him. Harry hadn't admitted that he liked Ginny to anybody but Hermione. Hermione had promised Harry that she would help Harry get together with Ginny.  
  
Harry, Ron and Ginny had began to break out into wild conversation, but they were interrupted when Mrs. Weasley came in and said "Everybody into the living room, Hermione's there!" Harry and Ron gave each other puzzled looks, how could she be here?  
  
Startled, Harry almost jumped out of his skin when he saw Hermione's head in the fireplace. Harry had seen this type of thing before, with Sirius in his fourth year, but he didn't know Hermione could do it.  
  
Ron hadn't expected this either, but he knew it was possible. "Hermione! Is this another trick that you learned over the summer break?" his voice gently teasing.  
  
"Hello to you too," said Hermione with a touch of sarcasm in her voice. "Harry! How good to see you!" Hermione said excitedly. "How are things coming with-" but she stopped in mid-sentence when she realized that Ginny was in the room.  
  
"As I was saying, Mrs. Weasley, I can meet you guys in Diagon Alley tomorrow," said Hermione, turning to Mrs Weasley.  
  
"Great dear! We'll do that at say… one o'clock?" said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Sounds good to me," replied Hermione.  
  
"Molly! The post has arrived!" Mr. Weasley called from the other room. "We've been invited to a party at the ministry!"  
  
"Bring it here Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley said. Mr. Weasley came into the room, holding a large golden envelope.  
  
"It's a party for the inauguration of the new ministress of magic," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry and Ron glanced at each other, but Hermione grinned with a look of satisfaction on her face. "Well it's about time they got a woman in there to set things right," she explained.  
  
"It's on the day before you all go back to Hogwarts," said Mr. Weasley, skimming the letter. "And we can invite friends!" said Mr. Weasley. Mrs. Weasley turned to Hermione. "Would you like to come dear?"  
  
"Of course!" said Hermione happily. "Is Harry going to come too?"  
  
Mrs. Weasley smiled and responded, "Indeed! He's staying with us for the rest of the summer."  
  
Hermione gave a wink to Harry and mouthed the words "Ask Ginny."  
  
Turning to everyone else, she announced, "Anyway, I've got to go now, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow." At that, her face faded away.  
  
The words that Hermione said daunted Harry. "Ask Ginny."  
  
***  
  
Harry opened his eyes, and twisted around to look at the clock on the bedside table. It was about seven-thirty. He laid awake in bed, thinking about asking Ginny if she would be his date to this party or something. It had said on the envelope that members of the ministry's children would have a separate party, while the adults would still have cocktails and just chatter. Even though Harry knew that since he was 17, he could choose either one, but he thought that the party sounded more interesting.  
  
Harry had avoided dances ever since his fourth year at Hogwarts. He hadn't had a lot fun at the Yule Ball – too much had gone wrong. He rolled over and went back to sleep.  
  
He was suddenly awakened by Ron shaking him rudely, "Harry come on, it's time for breakfast!" he said. "I can't believe that you didn't hear mum call! She is the loudest thing I know!" Harry blindly reached for his glasses, found them, and put them on. He got dressed, and followed Ron downstairs.  
  
Ginny was already up. She had obviously had a shower before hand, and Harry realized that he should have done the same.  
  
Harry and Ron sat down next to each other at the table. Harry was staring at Ginny again. Harry felt a jab in his side again and knew that it must be Ron.  
  
Fred and George came down the stairs, and as always, they were together. When they graduated from Hogwarts, they had decided that whatever they did, they should do it together because everyone kept saying that they get the most work done when they work together.  
  
The two of them had both become aurors, people who help track and capture dark wizards. They sat down at the table; yawning loudly and receiving a disapproving look from their mother.  
  
"Sorry we didn't get to see you yesterday," said George lazily.  
  
"We had to investigate the matter of the mysterious death of a Death Eater," explained Fred.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Ron.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," said George with a smirk on his face.  
  
"The Lucius Malfoy? Draco's father?" asked Harry curiously. Fred nodded. Harry was concerned – he and Draco were pretty much friends now after Harry had saved his life in their fifth year at Hogwarts.  
  
"How he die?" asked Mr. Weasley. "Do you have any leads as to who killed him?"  
  
"A knife was thrown at him from behind. When we arrived, Draco and Narcissa were gone." Answered George.  
  
"Do you think that one of them may have killed him?" asked Harry.  
  
"Not likely, they probably fled as soon as they saw the killer," said Fred.  
  
Harry sat back and continued to eat his pancakes. He was worried, but he decided to leave the subject. He looked up and began to stare at Ginny again. This time, he stared at her for about 2 minutes until Ron elbowed him again.  
  
When they were all finished breakfast, George suggested, "Why don't we all have a game of Quidditch? Three on three!"  
  
Harry looked puzzled, "Three on Three? There's only you two, Ron, Ginny, and I. How can it be three on three?"  
  
"Because I can play," interjected Mr. Weasley, grinning like a teenager.  
  
"See?" said Fred. "He used to be quite the Quidditch player in his day, dad was."  
  
"All right then, everybody grab their brooms, and meet in the backyard in 5 minutes," stated Mr. Weasley. "I'll go get our practice balls."  
  
The game went on for about 3 hours until everybody was called in for lunch before they had to leave for Diagon Alley. Ginny nearly knocked her father off his broom, and was very apologetic and kept apologizing to him, while he said that it was no problem and it was an accident – and he'd appreciate it if she'd stop reminding him that he was old and decrepit!  
  
Minutes later, the Weasley family and company arrived in Diagon Alley, and they were very dusty indeed. They had traveled by floo powder, and had a problem trying to find the right fireplace to come out in. They came out in one fireplace in a house that was inhabited by a very small witch, and they nearly scared her half to death. They had apologized and left as fast as they could.  
  
Finally, they arrived in front of Gringotts, which was where they were to meet Hermione. She dressed in simple black robes, and the bright, gleaming Head Girl badge was planted firmly on her chest. Her intellectual expression faded as she saw the crew.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Ginny! Mr. And Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione was yelling, badge flapping, as she ran up to them after noticing them over the crowd.  
  
"Why, Hermione dear, how are you?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "That's a lovely badge you have there!"  
  
"I'm great, and thank you!" Hermione responded, a slight shade of pink emerging on her cheeks. "Harry! How good to see you!" Hermione said while giving Harry a big, friendly hug, while whispering in his ear. "We need to be away from the rest of the group so I can talk to you about Ginny."  
  
Hermione hugged both Ron and Ginny, and said hello to the twins.  
  
"Why don't we get hugs?" protested Fred.  
  
George grinned wickedly, "Perhaps we should steal her pretty badge too and replace it with Hurdling Gorilla."  
  
She made a face at them, and gave them a hug also.  
  
"Well, we better get some money first if we're going to buy anything," proclaimed Mr. Weasley, leafing blindly through a copy of The Daily Prophet.  
  
Mr. Weasley had been promoted to the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, so now they had a rather large amount of money, and were in the middle of looking for a new house. Harry remembered the day when Ron found out his father had been promoted. Harry thought that Ron was going to burst – he had been so happy.  
  
Once they had gotten their money, everyone headed off in separate directions. Harry and Hermione went to the pet store to get food and things for their animals. Ron wouldn't go because ever since the incident with Crookshanks, he refused to ever go in.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked into the pet store, and started looking for cat and owl food.  
  
"So, Miss Head Girl now, are we?" Harry smirked, inspecting a new owl dish for Hedwig, his loyal and reliable snowy owl.  
  
She snorted and said, "I wouldn't be talking, Mr. Humungous Bighead." Harry made a face at her and browsed through an assortment of owl pouches.  
  
"So how are things going with Ginny?" Hermione asked Harry. "Are you going to ask her to go to the party with you?"  
  
"Well…" said Harry warily, "you know that I've been afraid of stuff like this ever since I was er… rejected by Cho."  
  
Hermione's eyes filled with both amusement and pity. "Ok, I'll tell you what – I'll get you and Ginny alone tonight, because I'm staying over tonight, and you can ask her."  
  
Harry reddened. If Hermione noticed, she chose not to say anything. Both bought their necessary items and left for the bookstore to buy their books. The seventh year would be hectic – over the summer the seventh years would have to choose a major field to study in, and many books were from the subject they chose. Harry still wasn't sure – he liked Quidditch, but Defense Against the Dark Arts was looking more and more appealing to him, even now – when Voldemort was continuously on the rise.  
  
Fred and George were there, they were fingering such titles as How to Pull a Practical Joke On An Enemy Whom You're Going to Beat the Tar Out Of, but they were staring at a two girls who both looked about seventeen and they were finding their books. One was incredibly pretty – big blue-green eyes always seemed to smile even when she didn't, dark blonde hair which framed her stubborn chin and a wry smile on her lips – she'd obviously spotted something which amused her. The other girl, a brunette, was awfully quiet, even to those who didn't know her. She would have been nice-looking if she smiled a bit more – her raven black hair was shiny and smooth, her sharp brown eyes quite dangerous, and a solid build represented someone who was not to be one to be tangled with, given a choice. Neither of them noticed Fred or George. Fred turned to Harry and Hermione.  
  
"Both exchange students from Beauxbatons," he explained, pointing out the Beauxbatons' coat of arms on each girl's bag. "I don't supposed Dumbledore told you. Mind you, you aren't at school yet. Dumbledore spilled it all to us, since we're going to be lounging around Hogwarts because of suspected enemy activity."  
  
"Who are they?" wondered Hermione, eyeing the raven-haired girl as competition.  
  
Fred grinned, showing all his thirty-two teeth. "The pretty blonde one is called Mary. She's said to have odd power with stones – diamonds, amethysts, and the like. Flitwick would like her. She's as stubborn as a stone too – she's the type who can be slapped by a trout over and over again, and still call it a rodent, if that's what she wishes to see. Quite an attitude, and a bigger temper."  
  
"The other one," George said seriously, "is Leah Samson. Her parents went to Hogwarts and were great Quidditch players - rumour says that nobody in her family has never lost a game. Except when they played each other, of course, her parents were in different houses. Watch out Harry, she's a real sniper."  
  
"Why does she go to Beauxbatons if her parents went to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, shuddering. A coldness from the raven-haired girl enveloped him like a sheet of snow.  
  
"Because her father taught at Beauxbatons," said George. Absent-mindedly, he added, "That is, before her turned himself into a phoenix."  
  
"Now why did he do that?" asked Hermione mildly, leafing through a thick brown book.  
  
"You see, her father was a complete transfiguration nut-head. Since he turned himself into an immortal, he can't change back."  
  
"How do you know so much about this?" Harry asked, suspiciously, watching the two foreign exchange students leave the store, chatting rapidly in French.  
  
"We told you," said Fred, "Dumbledore explained. We also work with her sister sometimes. She's a fellow auror."  
  
Maybe he was being foolishly brave, or just wanted to annoy Hermione, George said, "This Samson girl's got a pretty good mind - honours in everything! She could graduate now, if she wanted to, but Dumbledore told us she wanted to spend a year at Hogwarts. Quite beneficial really, since they're sending Padma Patil, Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas over."  
  
"Sounds like Hermione." Harry said, referring to the cleverness.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a look, which silenced him in a mere moment.  
  
"Why are there three people going over, when only two are coming to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, stretching her cleverness.  
  
"Because there's another guy, Matthew Glazier, coming over."  
  
"Oh."  
  
They finished finding their required books and left Flourish and Blotts with Fred and George. The four of them strolled into Quality Quidditch Supplies to get servicing materials for Harry's Firebolt. They entered and observed quite an odd incident.  
  
Ron was snarling at a boy – his year mate, Seamus – brown eyes flickering menacingly. Seamus stared strangely back at him, thinking he was rather odd. Ginny, hands on hips, threw a murderous look at her brother.  
  
"Stay away from my sister," Ron growled; Harry and Hermione knew it probably had something to do with both Seamus and Ginny.  
  
"Honestly, Ron!" Ginny snapped, whacking a pile of handle-polishing jars over the stand. She didn't notice. "I'm sixteen years old – I'm the Gryffindor Quidditch Keeper, I can take crap, you know! Leave me alone!" She stalked out of the store, fists balling and un-balling. Hermione raced after her, glancing at Harry a worried expression on her face.  
  
Seamus backed away from Ron, wordless, and went to inspect a new set of brooms which came in.  
  
George slung a friendly arm around his youngest brother's shoulders. "She's aging, mate," he said. "Let her be. She wants her independence, and it'd do both her and you good if you don't make her throw a curse at you."  
  
Ron looked around. He noticed that he had gathered an audience, Seamus pretending not to notice him. He turned to walk away, smashing directly into a girl a few inches shorter than him, who fell. Harry noticed it was the pretty blonde from Flourish and Blotts, the one called Mary.  
  
She got up, her turquoise eyes flashing, her brows furrowed. She frowned deeply at Ron, and began to open her mouth, probably a tantrum, when a cool arm rested on the blonde's shoulder. It was the raven-haired girl.  
  
"Slippery floor," she commented blandly, in unaccented English. It appeared she had no accent, not even a British one. Her blonde friend glared at her for ruining the fun she was about to have, then smiled at them. It was an attractive smile.  
  
"Please excuse us," the dark-haired girl said again, sharp and crisp, expression not present or too well hidden, steering her friend out of the store.  
  
***  
  
Draco and his mother, Narcissa, checked into room 32 at the Leaky Cauldron. It had taken them quite some time because they had to avoid the inspection of the house, and the innkeeper had asked them about Lucius's death – and they had to make up a story. Obviously, Draco was not going to admit he had killed his own father.  
  
Once they had gotten to the room, they unpacked what little they had from the house, saying very little to each other. Draco decided he was going to take a stroll into Diagon Alley to buy his books, to cool his mind. He watched his mother collapse on the bed, in tears.  
  
Draco, thinking the scene of the murder over and over again, walked into the Apothecary. He was in honorary potions for his last year at Hogwarts, and needed quite a few new materials. He began searching for the things he needed, and found them all in half an hour – the Apothecary was not the most organized store in the world. Taking his things to the checkout, he waited behind a boy he didn't recognize.  
  
"Hogwarts?" he asked the boy, who looked his age. He was dumbfounded – who started so late? He glanced at the materials the boy held – they were NOT first year items.  
  
The boy turned around, gave him the tiniest of smiles, and said, with the faintest of accents, "I am an exchange student from Beauxbatons."  
  
Draco nodded, "My parents mentioned it once or twice."  
  
"Nice to meet you, er…"  
  
"Draco." He thought it'd best leave that he didn't mention his last name.  
  
"Draco," the boy said, grinning, sticking out his hand. "Matt."  
  
Draco shook his hand, and they spoke of innocent things as Matt paid for his items.  
  
"I'd best get back to my friends at the Leaky Cauldron – they're probably looking for me."  
  
"You're staying at the Leaky Cauldron?" Draco asked, paying out for his items. Matt nodded. "So am I."  
  
"Great, well, I'll see you around, if not at school," he replied, a friendly smile on his face, and left the shop. Draco did also, when he finished paying for the items. He gave the cashier a curt nod and walked towards Gringotts to fill his money stash.  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
Draco spun around on his heels to meet the eyes of a very stern-looking wizard, obviously in the law enforcement department of the ministry.  
  
"Yes?" he said with a hint of anxiety of his voice. He knew what was coming. And no sooner had he thought, the wizard spoke once again.  
  
"Could you follow me please?"  
  
"But my mother –"  
  
"She is seen to. Please follow."  
  
Draco obeyed. He followed, his Apothecary items banging across his leg, into the Leaky Cauldron. The wizard directed him a seat, and motioned for another witch to come over to the table.  
  
"I am Simon Keplar, and this is my colleague, Anita Jordan. We would like to question you about the death of your father, Death Eater Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Draco frowned, and felt a deep pit in his stomach. He tried to remember the story his mother had been telling everyone as soon as they'd left the house. He fumbled for his tongue. When he found it, his voice was extremely nervous.  
  
"So, Draco," Simon said casually, "Did you see the person who killed your father?"  
  
"No," he said, not really lying, because he couldn't see himself. "As soon as I heard footsteps and the windows break open, my mother and I fled out the back door immediately, hoping that father would take care of whatever it was."  
  
"Pity," the witch muttered. "I'd like to shake the murderer's hand."  
  
"Anita," said Simon, voice warning, "enough."  
  
Well, Draco thought sarcastically, at least I might get praised for killing my father, if anyone ever finds out.  
  
"What time did you leave the house?"  
  
"About ten o'clock in the evening, sir."  
  
The man rubbed his temples, as the woman jotted what he said down on a notepad. "Did you notice anything strange of your father before his death?"  
  
"No," he said, plainly as his nerve would allow him, lying this time. "Everything was normal."  
  
The man sighed. "Okay Draco, you may go." He waved the boy off and turned to speak with his scribe. 


	3. The Summer's End

Chapter 2  
  
August passed quickly. Before Harry knew it, the long summer days had gotten a little bit shorter, the heat waves cooled a bit, and the sparrows in the Weasley backyard had given birth to a pack of little chirping birds. The clouds shifted in every once in a while, but mostly each day was the same – sunny with a few bouncing clouds, with a slight breeze. After lots of three-on-three Quidditch matches, lazy afternoons, and the heartiest suppers, the last week of August finally approached.  
  
Hermione visited the Weasley house at least once a week, staying overnight many times, sleeping on the spare cot in the basement. She usually settled feuds between Ron and Ginny, and gave Harry some advice. She assisted Mrs. Weasley in cooking and cleaning, lectured Fred and George for their silliness and their feeble attempts to steal her Head Girl badge, and discussed the latest ministry topics with Percy and Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry was very grateful for her presence. He was beginning to get very nervous around Ginny, and the only one he could explain this to was Hermione – Ron was out of the question. He was still jabbing him in the side when he was caught staring at his sister too long. As the ministry party inched closer, the more nervous he got. Most of his schoolmates and former schoolmates had parents involved with the ministry, and would be there.  
  
The afternoon before the party, Harry sat outside on the grass, lounging as he watched the clouds. Hermione and Ginny were out doing girl stuff – finding outfits for the party and other such things. He was bored – he knew he'd wear regular pants and a black t-shirt – one that matched his jet- black hair exactly. Ron sat beside him, shielding his eyes.  
  
"How can you stand that?" he asked Harry, shutting his eyes suddenly.  
  
"Stand what?" Harry said.  
  
"The sunlight. Doesn't it hurt your eyes?"  
  
"Not really. Sure, it's bright, but I try not to look directly at it.  
  
Ron grinned, poking him teasingly in the ribs. "So what about this ministry party, tonight, eh? I hear Adalia Wright is finally about to set things straight. Dad never knew such don't-mess-with-me person."  
  
"The new ministress?" Harry asked lazily.  
  
"Yep. Looking forward to the party?"  
  
"Not particularly. I haven't liked these things since the Yule Ball. I mostly just sit there and watch the people dance," he said dryly.  
  
"That's because you turn down every offer you get," Ron reminded him.  
  
"The stepping on feet and the hand-holding, I'll never get it."  
  
A thin smile appeared on Ron's tanned but still freckled face. Eyes full of mischief, he said, "Got your eye on anyone?"  
  
Harry threw a look at him and tussled briefly as Ron fought laughter. When Harry still didn't say anything, Ron tried again, this time much more direct.  
  
"I know you like Ginny," he said.  
  
Harry studied his best friend. His tone was serious, but his face had a mix between amusement and uncertainty. Harry didn't know what to say to him. Looking for words, he replied, "Maybe."  
  
To his utter shock, the person who had jabbed him in the ribs continuously grinned foolishly and turned red. "You know Harry," Ron said. "I know I've been a bit overprotective of her. It's just because… you remember Gavin Warner from Ravenclaw?"  
  
Harry nodded. He was now a seventh year, in Ginny's year, whom had taken her heart and tied it in a knot the year before. Ginny had cried for days and was miserable for months more. Ron had never felt so much rage in his entire life, and had gotten protective of Ginny ever since. Now that Ginny was beautiful, he felt the need to protect her more.  
  
"Well, until that, I was fine with everything, honestly," Ron admitted. "Just till then. That's when it got ugly. I wanted to punch the living daylights out of that good-for-nothing wanker. That piece of rat dung thought that he was the centre of Ravenclaw, the school even, and ooh I wanted to hurt him." He finished with a small smile.  
  
Harry fought to grin. "Ronald Weasley, you know that I have never dated a single girl in my entire life, and you know perfectly well that if I did, I wouldn't play fast-and-loose with people, particularly not my best friend's sister."  
  
Ron looked sheepish. "Sorry Harry. I won't bother you and Ginny anymore."  
  
Harry said nothing. He didn't want to pursue the sensitive and rather personal topic of girls. Sure, he had crushes – they came and went, and were normal to an aging boy, so he kept them fairly quiet. Instead, he yawned slothfully and said, "I'm bored. Let's go do something!"  
  
Ron was thinking about the exact same thing. They went to join Fred and George to pester Percy, then played a game of Quidditch with the twins, and Charlie and Bill, who had come home for a little while. Time passed quickly after that, and before either of them knew it, the time had come for the party. It wasn't until too late that Harry suddenly realized that he still hadn't asked Ginny to the party.  
  
"Harry," Hermione hissed before they entered, "Loosen up!"  
  
Ron looked at them, leaning on the wall of the hallway, face crimson, trying to hold his laughter inside. He was so red he looked as if he were about to be sick, but covered the little giggles with his hand.  
  
"What's so funny?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"You," Ron replied. "Telling people to loosen up!"  
  
***  
  
Harry was incredibly bored. The formal ceremony and introduction of Ms. Wright, the new ministress of magic, was completed and the adults were in the other banquet room, the one reserved for adults with the cocktails with the mini parasols inside them. In this banquet room, the smaller one, were children from all ages. The youngest ones amused themselves with the toys in the corner set up for them, the middle ones pointed, laughed, and shouted obscene rhymes to the oldest ones showing signs of romance. Ginny was talking to Hermione, grinning with a glass of ginger-ale in her hand, and Ron was in rapid conversation with a Chudley Cannon fan. Harry was about to doze off when he spotted Draco come in with a boy he didn't know.  
  
Feeling curious, he went up to his friend. Neither of Draco's parents were involved in the ministry, his father a Death Eater, now deceased, his mother in no need of a job.  
  
"Hey Draco," he greeted pleasantly, green eyes glinting at the crystal chandelier ahead.  
  
Draco smiled slightly. "Good to see you Harry." The two of them maintained a rather odd friendship – they didn't converse much, especially not big warm greetings like with Harry's other friends, but it was a solid friendship nonetheless.  
  
"This is Matt," Draco introduced the boy he was with. "He's one of the Beauxbatons exchange students, and they're staying in the Leaky Cauldron until term starts. Mother and I are staying there too, until the ministry finishes the inspection at our house. Matt, this is Harry Potter."  
  
Unlike most people, Matt's hazel-brown eyes didn't immediately flicker to Harry's forehead, where his scar was. Instead, he met Harry's eyes squarely, and shook his hand, a friendly grin on his face. He was an inch or two taller than Harry, with a good build and short brown hair. Harry saw the emblem of the Beauxbatons coat of arms on his chest.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter," he said. "I met Draco a few weeks ago, in Diagon Alley. I've been avoiding my schoolmates mostly, they're quite… uh… eccentric. Draco heard of a party down here and I thought I would come. I'd love to change the music –" his head twitched to the speaker which was blaring hopeless cheesy bouncy music, "to something a bit more upbeat." His nose wrinkled, and Draco smirked.  
  
Harry smiled and agreed with Matt's dislike of the music. "Your schoolmates? I saw them once or twice," he said, remembering Flourish and Blotts and Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
"Mary and Leah?"  
  
"Yes," Harry said.  
  
Matt grinned, eyes dancing. "They've probably got to be the strangest people you'll ever meet. Both of them has character, but only Mary likes to show it. She practically begged Headmistress Maxime to come, because she wanted to get away from Professeur Enticé, the charms teacher."  
  
"So Harry, you are so bored you've come to greet us?" Draco drawled, grabbing a drink from the refreshment table, knocking into Oliver Wood.  
  
Draco scowled, but Oliver ignored him as he spotted Harry. "Potter, the man!" he laughed, slapping Harry on the back. Oliver, now in his early twenties, was the same Quidditch-obsessed Gryffindor captain he knew. "I see you've taken over my ranks?" the older boy asked, referring to Harry's captaincy.  
  
Harry snorted. "You? No way. Not even Hermione going on about Arithmancy could make up for your obsession with Quidditch. How's Appleby?" he asked, talking about the new team Oliver had been traded to.  
  
"I think the seeker likes me," he winked. "She's cute too, eyes as shiny as snitches –"  
  
Harry and Draco pounded him with nearby fruitcake. Oliver's mouth twisted wryly.  
  
"He deserves it," Draco explained to Matt, who looked startled, yet fighting laughs.  
  
Oliver, who had just noticed Matt was there, studied him for a moment, they his eyes grew wide. "You – you're Matt Glazier! From Beauxbatons!"  
  
"Uh-huh…"  
  
"That means you know Leah Samson! Right? Do you?!"  
  
To Oliver's obvious surprise, Matt laughed loud and hard. He put a hand on Oliver's shoulder, still getting his hilarity under control, when he finally said, "Yes, I know her. One of my best friends, actually."  
  
Oliver, astounded by the boy's behaviour, eyed him suspiciously. "Are you jesting?"  
  
"No, she's coming to Hogwarts as well. Probably up in her room at the moment with Mary trying to memorize 1001 Curses To Make Your Enemy Suffer," Matt replied.  
  
"Mary?!" Oliver asked Matt wildly. "The Mary Lenoir?"  
  
"Merlin bless them! I need something to drink!" he left them, stalking to a fountain.  
  
Draco chuckled. Matt was doing fine on his own, he didn't need someone to hover over him like a shadow. "You seem to be fine," he said to Matt. "I'm going to mingle with the party animals." He nodded to Matt and Harry, and went off.  
  
In truth, Draco wanted to talk to Hermione. He, like Harry, had discovered she was a good listening ear when there was no one else to speak to. When he began to be Harry's friend, Hermione had accepted him immediately, smiling and waving to him in hallways. Ron had always been cold. He didn't like Draco very much, and the feeling was mutual. Although, Draco did give him a little credit for not being as bad as he was.  
  
Hermione was a pretty girl, her teeth now normal sized and her brown hair tied up to conceal the bushiness, but she really wasn't his type, and both of them knew it. Still, she treated him respectfully and like a human, not as a Slytherin. He saw her conversing with Ginny Weasley, an acquaintance – he heard things about her but never really spoke to her. Hermione saw Draco immediately, and waved Ginny off in Harry's direction. This was another thing Draco liked about Hermione – she noticed him right away.  
  
"Hi Draco!" she greeted cheerfully, giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Hey Hermione," he said, not matching her enthusiasm. Responding to he questioning look, he said, "I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron until the ministry finishes inspecting the house, so I heard of the party."  
  
"Oh, right, that! Oh Draco, I'm so sorry…" she put a hand of sympathy on his shoulder.  
  
Draco was glad she brought the topic up, not her. He stiffened, and she felt it, jerking her hand off. "Don't be," he said, feeling cold, the memory replaying in his mind. "He deserved it."  
  
His voice was whispery, almost deathly. Hermione saw the haunted look in his eyes and, being as intelligent as she was, guessed the situation immediately.  
  
"It was you," she said, keeping her voice low, the look on her face more curious than frightened. "Why, Draco? Why did you kill your father?"  
  
He stared at his feet, and Hermione's painted toes, seen through her sandals. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other, his face almost white, Draco mumbled, "He hit my mother. They were arguing."  
  
Draco saw Hermione look uncomfortable. She ran her fingers through her pony- tail, and lead them outside into the hallway and put a Silence Charm around both of them. Finished, she asked tentatively, "What happened?"  
  
He told her everything. From the latest Death Eater plans to his questioning by Simon Keplar, it all spilled out in a tumble. He didn't mean for him to tell her everything, but it happened. Hermione listened politely and patiently until he finished. Beads of sweat formed on his forehead, and he trembled slightly.  
  
"Draco, you should tell the ministry!" she encouraged.  
  
"NO! Hermione, if I tell, they'll –"  
  
"Want to shake your hand! Honestly, you know the aurors have been after him for months!"  
  
"Hey were after him," he argued, "but he never wanted him dead! They wanted to get all the information out of him then throw him into Azkaban for life. They're searching the house, but they won't find the plans… unless I tell them…"  
  
"Then tell them!"  
  
He looked shocked. "What?!! NO! Then they'll think that I'm involved in this Death Eater business as well!"  
  
"Rubbish," she said calmly.  
  
He stared at her pleadingly. "Don't tell anyone."  
  
Hermione sighed and dropped on one of the foyer's chairs. "Okay Draco, I won't."  
  
"You swear, on all your Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Charms books, that you won't?!"  
  
"I swear on all my Arithmancy, Transfiguration and Charms books that I won't tell. I promise." She had an amused look in her face.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Hermione gave him a small hug and took off the Silence Charm, and lead him back inside. Ron ran to her immediately, ignoring Draco who was slipping away to find Matt, and pointed vigorously in the direction of Harry and Ginny.  
  
They were dancing to a slow song. Ginny's head was buried in Harry's shoulder, and Harry had his eyes half-closed. She smelled like flowers, and was warm and soft against his chest. Harry glanced at the clock. It was getting late, and the adults would be finished their party soon. He would have to wake up early the next day to get on the train.  
  
He looked down at Ginny again, who was smiling with her eyes closed. He but stare at her, once again, but this time at a different angle. Her dainty red hair was tied back gracefully. Harry saw that in the corner of his eye, people were leaving the banquet room. Hermione and Ron were looking at him smugly, waiting for him to "finish his business."  
  
He looked at Ginny again, this time whispering, "I think the party's over now."  
  
Her brown eyes met his and grinned. "Oh, right…" she kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks Harry, you dance well," she said and parted from him. 


	4. Back To School

They arrived at the train station after about an hour's drive, because traffic was heavy. The ride wasn't made much better by the fact that Ginny had gotten a headache in the car because they were so squashed together. They had to fit 8 people into a car that only seated 5 people – Mrs. Weasley still didn't have faith in the twins' ability to apparate, so they were forced to ride in the car.  
  
"Come on Mom, we've been out of school for two years now. We also passed or test with flying colors!" Fred complained.  
  
"That depends on what you mean by flying colors," Mrs. Weasley tartly.  
  
Fred and George had to take their apparation test three times before finally passing. The first time, Fred had apparated into a dungeon of a tower, and had to wait there for an entire day before he was let out. George had faired a little, but not much, better, he had apparated about 15 feet away from where he had come from, but it happened to be, that it was a pond that had many kinds of stinging fish in it. The second time, both twins had apparated onto the stage of a muggle Shakespeare production, and ended up improvising the remainder of the act. They finally passed the third time.  
  
They got out of the car and fetched their luggage out of the trunk and found the all too familiar barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 that led to 9 ¾. Fred and George gave their parents a hug and they made a run for the barrier. Ron and Ginny went next, they pushed their carts slowly towards the barrier, pretending to be in deep conversation until they finally disappeared through the barrier.  
  
"Harry! Good to see you again!" came a voice from behind Harry. He turned to see that it was Matt, one of the transfer students with his two friends, Mary, the pretty blonde, and Leah, the not so cheerful dark-haired girl.  
  
"How do you get to this, Platform 9 ¾?" asked Mary, with a friendly grin on her face.  
  
"You just walk through that barrier right there," Harry replied, pointing out the barrier to them. "Just try to act normally when you go through," he added. Mary and Matt used the same strategy that Ron and Ginny used, except they weren't as ready for the falling through the barrier, and it was more arguing instead of deep discussion. It was only Leah and Harry left.  
  
"You can go first," Harry told Leah, who gave a tiny smile at this bit of courtesy.  
  
"Thank you," she said, acknowledging him with a curt nod. She stated walking toward the barrier, staring up, apparently looking at the clouds in the sky. She leaned against the barrier, still watching the clouds, apparently waiting to fall through, but nothing happened.  
  
Harry came along and leaned next to her. "Go through," he whispered.  
  
"What does it look like I'm trying to do, stand here and gaze like an idiot?" she snapped.  
  
Harry moved to be beside her and gave her a push. Harry wasn't prepared for the fact that she would have moved so easily. He fell right on top of her as they emerged on the other side, hitting the ground violently. The smile was immediately wiped for Leah's face. "Would you kindly remove yourself from me?" she asked; sarcastic or polite, Harry couldn't tell which.  
  
Harry immediately jumped off of her like she was a hot brick. He found where Ginny, Ron and Hermione were getting on the train and broke into a sort of run after them. They all found a compartment and sat down. Mary and Matt, who were arguing about broomsticks, already occupied it.  
  
"Hi guys!" said Mary cheerfully, kicking Matt in the shins sideways. Matt winced a little, but said nothing of it.  
  
"Sit down, sit down," said Matt. The four of them sat down.  
  
"Where's Leah?" asked Mary. "She is the only one who can settle our debate," she added, glaring at Matt.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, eager to show that her clever reputation was well earned.  
  
"Well…" Mary began reluctantly, "Matt claims that his Big MacBroom is faster than my Hedgeclipper. And I think that's wrong. Leah… well, she knows."  
  
"Everything," Matt muttered.  
  
Hermione scowled at this, but attempted to hide it as Ron chuckled.  
  
"Well Hermione, I think you've finally met your match, there," he commented.  
  
Hermione looked absolutely incensed by this comment – no one had come within five O.W.L.s of her.  
  
"Well Ron, I don't think you've ever met your match," she said, eyes flashing.  
  
"Why thank you," he said pleasantly.  
  
Harry gave a small chuckle and Hermione looked fiercely at him.  
  
"This is exactly what I am talking about! You have no clue what I just meant, did you?!"  
  
Harry motioned both Mary and Matt out of the compartment, as they heard constant bouts of shouting from inside. Ginny followed.  
  
"Best leave them alone," he said quietly.  
  
"I think I'm going to visit Autumn," she said, heading down the train. The three seventh years nodded. Shortly after, the train had a burst of steam and started on the track.  
  
They found a compartment with just Draco and Pansy sitting quietly in it, and went in. Leah poked her head in and Matt and Mary dragged her inside.  
  
"What are they doing in here?" she hissed at Draco. When Draco befriended Harry, she obviously hadn't.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows and said, "If you don't want them here, you can leave," he pointed to the door.  
  
"Fine, maybe I will!" she snapped. "Only people like you meddle with foreigners and lions who think they are brave!"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?!" Mary demanded, glowering, shaking a fist at Pansy. "Your tone implies that foreigners are a bad thing! Excuse me, but I do believe that this host school should be slightly more courteous to their guests!"  
  
Pansy rolled her eyes, but Mary wasn't finished. At sheer will, her wand still in her pocket, Mary curved a finger to the wall, and a brick soared through the window and shattered the glass. Pansy ducked as the brick soared a tiny bit over her head and then hit the wall behind her.  
  
Leah stepped forward, pulling Mary back. "You are excused," she waved at Pansy, who left immediately, a look of terror on her face. With a blink of an eye, the broken glass assembled itself together, blared with light, forging them whole again, and placed itself back into position. Harry saw Matt swish his arm and a light wind cleared the dust away out through the open window.  
  
Draco's jaw was almost to the ground, his face interpreting the exact thought in Harry's head. "Can someone tell me what just happened?" he asked timidly.  
  
Leah first paid her attention to Mary. "Goodness gracious girl, Goddess bless you! You could have broken her skull!" she laughed, good-naturedly. Harry could feel the coldness and curtness escape her aura.  
  
"I didn't mean to," Mary said defensively. "She said foreigners as if we were poisonous! Like we would destroy the world!"  
  
"Made a good example of it," Draco mumbled.  
  
Matt's expression was still serious. "You better not do that again," he warned, or they'd have you expelled before you can say 'Quidditch'."  
  
"Speaking of Quidditch… Leah, which one's faster, the Hedgeclipper or the Big MacBroom?"  
  
Leah thought for a moment. "Hedgeclipper is faster. But the MacBroom is heavier – you'd be quite talented if you got it to fly fast."  
  
Mary stuck her tongue out at Matt, who wasn't really disappointed to be wronged.  
  
"Still," Harry persisted, "What did you guys just do?"  
  
"Lost my temper," Mary replied.  
  
"Figured that much."  
  
"But how did you make a brick fly in?" Draco asked. "Without using your wand?"  
  
Mary was about to reply, but Matt cut her off. "Strange things happen when she feels violent surges of emotion, like anger, or jealousy, etc." She made another face at him but didn't say anything.  
  
Harry would have liked to find out more, but he figured he'd ask Hermione later – she would know. The cart came by them and they'd all bought snacks. Mary was eager to try the Droobles Best Blowing Gum ("In France, we had things like bubble gum lips which sang until you chewed it to bits," she said). A few minutes later, as they were eating, the argument between Ron and Hermione stopped next door. Evidently, the snack cart had them quiet for at least a few minutes.  
  
Soon, after more shouts, a game of chess and Gobstones later, came the word that the train was almost at the school, and the suggestion for them to get changed into appropriate school robes. Harry did his in the washroom compartment, and when everyone returned, he saw that Ron and Hermione were changed as well, their quarrel settled.  
  
He also saw the Beauxbatons exchange students – their robes were different from the traditional black Hogwarts ones. They were midnight blue, similar to the ones he saw Beauxbatons students wearing at the Triwizard tournament three years prior. They were made of silk, with the Beauxbatons insignia upon the chest of each student. They did, Harry was amused to see, bring cloaks with them, made of plush velvet.  
  
"Madame Maxime exercises a point, you know," Matt remarked, as he saw Harry eyeing his costume. "Us pretty sticks have to dress like one."  
  
He also saw, that while each robe was the same colour, they looked different on each student, mixed in with the personalities with the wearer's character. Matt looked warm and friendly in his, Mary's happy mixed with stubbornness, and Leah, looking calm and serene with her iciness.  
  
Ron saw the Head Boy badge and the Head Girl badge on Harry and Hermione's robes respectively. He smiled.  
  
The train slowed to a stop, and a big man was directing students to places. He was huge, half giant, Harry had learned, with a large beard and bushy eyebrows.  
  
"All righ' everyone! Firs' years in the boats! Secon' to seventh, the carriages'll take you t'the castle," a familiar voice drawled. Harry smiled. Good old Hagrid.  
  
"What about us?" Mary hissed to Matt.  
  
"Just smile and pretend you know exactly what you're doing!"  
  
"Harry! Good t'see you!" Hagrid smiled. Harry, Ron and Hermione waved to Hagrid over the crowd.  
  
"Wow! Ron! You look great!" Lavender Brown yelled.  
  
Ron shouted, "Thanks!" He looked over at Harry, but could not detect the jealousy on Harry's face.  
  
They entered one of the carriages along with, Mary, Matt, Leah, Draco, and Ginny, who finally caught up to them.  
  
Harry sat in the carriage, looking out the window. It was an absolutely beautiful night, unlike several of the times before, when it had been rainy and miserable.  
  
Ginny was sitting beside Harry, and moved closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder, and they just stared out the window.  
  
Mary and Matt were asking Ron, Hermione and Draco many questions about the school. Leah just sat and listened to them. Harry wasn't paying any attention to them. He just sat there with Ginny, thinking about his upcoming seventh year at Hogwarts, all he wanted to do was share this moment with Ginny…  
  
Too soon, the carriage ride was over, and they hustled off the carriage. They walked up the familiar large stone steps. Harry and Ginny were hand in hand. Ginny left him to join her year mates. Once again, Harry walked up those steps and the large, wooden doors swung open, once more, into Hogwarts. 


	5. The Beginning of Another Year

Harry stepped into the great hall with Hermione and Ron; the Beauxbatons exchange students behind them. He glanced at the ceiling, dotted with stars, and smiled at the floating candles hovering in mid-air. It would be the last time he stepped in here for the beginning of the year feast.  
  
They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, where the seventh-years were seated. Harry and Hermione took their seats at the front, being Head Boy and Girl. The Beauxbatons students walked up to the front of the hall and stood next to the first years, looking very out of place being six years older. The first years looked at them, a bit scared, at their height and their robes.  
  
"So we start now?" Professor McGonagall whispered to Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"I think that would be ideal, Minerva."  
  
The Transfiguration professor scowled as the Headmaster stood up.  
  
"Greetings, everyone – so we now begin another year at Hogwarts. For those who are new, welcome – I hope you have a great year with us, and learn many things. But in most cases – welcome back for most of you. For those of you who aren't aware, we have some special guests – exchange students from Beauxbatons Academy. Over the summer, three of our own Hogwarts students, Blaise Zabini, Padma Patil and Dean Thomas – travelled to France and made their temperate home at Beauxbatons. I expect you all to welcome them and treat them as you would your fellow students." Dumbledore smiled and looked piercingly in the direction of the Slytherins. "I know all your stomachs are rumbling, so we will quickly get the sorting underway so you can all settle down and enjoy our splendid feast."  
  
Professor McGonagall tweaked her own hat, and then retrieved the old sorting hat and placed it on a stool. She then stood at a side of the hall as the hat began to sing, startling all the new first years.  
  
Harry's mind began to wander to other things. He wondered how the Dursleys were. He hadn't seen or heard from them in two years.  
  
He skimmed the crowd all sitting in the great hall, everybody listening intently to the sorting hat's song.  
  
His eye's wandered down the Gryffindor table, and his eyes fell on Ginny.  
  
Ginny, unlike everybody else was not listening to the sorting hat. She was staring at Harry. Harry just couldn't understand why he was so drawn to Ginny. He just was. It suddenly occurred to him.  
  
"I'm in love…"  
  
He was snapped out of his thoughts by applause, the sorting hat had finished its song.  
  
Professor McGonagall held out a list and began to read off the names for sorting.  
  
"Appleton, Paula!"  
  
"Hufflepuff!" the hat shouted gleefully. A small brunette made her way to the Hufflepuff table, as there were cheers from the house and polite clapping from everyone else.  
  
"Bolton, Sean!"  
  
"Slytherin!"  
  
Harry felt a jab into his side as a pair of twins were sorted and put into Gryffindor. He looked sideways, and found that it was Ron.  
  
"Look at the exchange students," he said, smirking.  
  
Harry looked over, and saw Mary inspecting her nails, Matt twiddling his thumbs and Leah standing there, with the blandest expression on her face.  
  
McGonagall went through the list crisply. Soon later, all the first years were sorted and seated in their respective houses. Professor McGonagall then walked to the centre of the front and said, "The following students are our guests from Beauxbatons Academy. Please stand erect and make your way to the hat. As soon as it calls out your house, you may take it off and be seated at the appropriate table.  
  
"Glazier, Matthew!" McGonagall called.  
  
Matt walked over to the hat, a wild grin on his face, flashing a charismatic smile, attracting the attention of some females around the great hall. He placed the hat on his head and after a few split seconds, the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Damn," Hermione said under her breath. Harry looked up and stared at Hermione, with a look of surprise on his face.  
  
Matt got up and seated himself at the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Lenoir, Marienne!"  
  
Mary was startled out of inspecting her nails, and strode up to the stool. The hat barely brushed the top of her blonde hair when it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"  
  
Mary took the hat off her head and happily seated at the Ravenclaw table, next to Matt.  
  
Leah ambled up to the stool before McGonagall even said her name. She was almost seated when McGonagall said, "Samson, Leah!"  
  
She put the hat on her head, and there was a tense few minutes that seemed like an eternity. Harry wondered what the hat was saying to her. Many students stood up and leaned over to get a better look at the girl.  
  
The hat suddenly spoke. "Slyth-RAVENCLAW!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Leah looked up, and said shortly, "Which one is it?!"  
  
"Ravenclaw," the hat said clearly.  
  
She took off the hat and sat on the other side of Mary. Harry was slightly disappointed that none of the Beauxbatons students had been sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
Dumbledore stood up again "Well, it seems to be Ravenclaw's lucky day today."  
  
There was a short pause, "And now we shall get on with the feast!"  
  
No sooner had Dumbledore spoke those words, food appeared on the tables from the kitchens below.  
  
Harry piled his plate with all the food he could, and his eyes skimmed the teacher's table. He saw all the usual faces, and several people who weren't usually there. Fred and George were there, having an extremely high-energy conversation with Hagrid. There was a certain point in the argument where Hagrid did such a gesture with his hands that it knocked someone's glass over. Harry didn't know who it was, but it occurred to him that it must be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.  
  
He looked not a day beyond 20 years old. He was very well groomed and wore robes of dark blue velvet with a cape of the same colour. Harry didn't get a chance to notice much more because there were murmurs from the other seventh year girls at the Gryffindor table. They had obviously spotted this new teacher as well. There were things like "He's so hot"; to "I wonder how old he is?"  
  
Hermione had been listening to this as well. "Don't hold your breath, he's a teacher, and I don't think that he's allowed to go out with students," she commented, obviously spoiling their fun.  
  
"Although I do have to admit that he's hot," she added, aside to Harry.  
  
Once everybody had finished their food, the plates cleared and Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"Now that our stomachs are full, I would like to introduce to you our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Zack Starslicer."  
  
There were cheers from the crowd, the most audible being seventh year girls.  
  
"Professor Starslicer has just recently graduated from the Salem Witch's Institute in the United States of America. He spent a year training to become a teacher after he graduated, and this is his first job. I expect all of you welcome him and make his first teaching year a great one!"  
  
There were more cheers from the crowd.  
  
"Now that you've all had your dinner, it is time for everybody to get to bed. You all have a very busy day tomorrow." He concluded. With that, everybody dispersed on his or her ways to their common rooms.  
  
Harry and Hermione led the way to the Gryffindor common room. On their way there, Harry heard more talk of Professor Starslicer.  
  
"He graduated 2 years ago?"  
  
"That means he's only 19!"  
  
Harry just ignored them, and soon enough they had reached the ever so familiar portrait of the fat lady.  
  
Harry said to everybody "The new password is golden dwarf."  
  
He repeated it to the portrait, and the porthole swung open to reveal the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Everybody stepped inside. Hermione cleared her throat, "Now if the first year girls will follow me, and the first year boys will follow Harry, we will show you to your dormitories."  
  
Harry led his group of first years to their rooms. Many glanced at his scar, and many whispered his name in hushed voices. Harry ignored them – after all, he had endured 7 years of this already, and walked back to his own room and slept, belly full. 


End file.
